Computer glitch?
by nathanfangirl
Summary: A Steve/Amanda slash fic. What would happen if Steve and Amanda both signed up for the same online dating agency and found themselves matched to one another?
1. One.

**I don't own anything.** **My mum, who is also a big fan of the show, always wanted Steve and Amanda together (I also thought they would be good together) so this story is for all of us who wanted them together.** **Set in season 8. Steve and Amanda both sign up for a dating matchmaking service, and the result takes them by surprise.** **This is my first attempt at multi- chapter fanfiction :)** **Chapter one.** **Steve** Steve Sloan sat in front of the computer screen, contemplating if he should fill out the form.

Meet your match was a dating website with a difference. You submitted a form and the site would match you to your perfect date.

The difference was that there was no contact until you met that person in a scheduled date planned by the website.

You wouldn't talk to the person, or know anything about them, until the first date.

And Steve liked that idea.

He had dated a lot. But thing's always went wrong.

Steve knew that there were only two kind's of women in the world; the one's who found a badge and gun a turn on, and those who found a badge and gun a turn off.

Steve had dated plenty of both.

Women in law enforcement understood the demand's of the job, but Steve always felt that he was talking about work 24/7.

Women who didn't work in law enforcement never quite understood how much time his work took up.

And then there were the murderer's that he had (unknowingly) dated, but he didn't want to think about that.

Would this dating service be the answer's to his problems?

No pre-conception's about his job.

All Steve wanted was a woman who liked ribs, who would get on with his father and his friend's, who would understand his job (and sometimes the silent brooding) and want to settle down with him.

He knew that he didn't talk about his emotion's easilly, but he was anything but a closed book.

He was loyal ,brave, protective of the people he loved and driven to do the right thing, and his father, Mark, was always telling him that he deserved to find someone who would love him.

Maybe, he thought, his father was right about that. He smiled to himself. His father was usually right about everything.

With the hope that this time thing's would be different, and with a sudden burst of courage (Steve wasn't brave all of the time. He was, however, human), he took a deep breath, looked around to make sure none of his colleagues could see what he was doing, and he started to fill out the form.


	2. two

**Amanda**

Amanda Bentley pressed the 'submit' button on the Meet your match website and was filled with an instant feeling of regret.

Had she done the right thing?

She was a busy single mother of two young boys, and her career kept her busy, but she wanted more.

She wanted a man who would show her a little bit of attention.

And she wasn't short of male attention, but she felt that the time was right for a more serious relationship.

She didn't want CJ and Dion to have a lot of men in and out of their lives. She wanted to give them stability, and any man she did choose to date would have to be willing to let the boys into their life too.

She was a package deal. She would die for her two children.

She thought about who her perfect man would be.

He'd be kind. That was a must. And patient.

Her ex husband, Colin, and her ex- boyfriend, Ron, were both tough, strong men who were also able to show emotion.

She liked that in a man. A man who wasn't afraid to show what he was feeling.

She thought about her male friends.

Mark was like a father to her. A man like Mark (but a younger model) would be perfect.

A man like Jack or Jesse would drive her up the wall. She loved them both very much, but she would never be romantically compatable with them.

And Norman was...well, Norman.

But Steve. Steve was the kind of man that she could go for.

A younger version of his father and the tough/sensitive man that she liked.

But, obviously not Steve Sloan. Her best friend's son. That would be weird.

But she had often thought that he was attractive.

But he was Steve, and that was all she needed to remember if she ever thought about him in that way.

And, hopefully, this website would help her find her own Steve.


	3. Three

Chapter 3.

 **Steve** It was Friday night, and Steve had a date.

He had been registered with the website for a few days, and they had already found him "Medicgirl".

A woman they were convinced would be his soul mate.

Steve was " Racerboy".

Steve knew nothing about his date, but he had guessed she was a doctor.

He'd like that. Doctor's were commited to their work, and worked strange hours.

Just like cop's did.

Mark was putting on his jacket, ready to go out, when Steve appeared; wearing dark jeans and a white shirt.

"Going out?", Mark smiled.

Steve nodded, " I, um, have a date".

He felt uncomfortable by admitting that. He knew that the inevitable question was coming.

"That's great", Mark told his son. " Do I know the lucky lady?"

Steve didn't know if he did. If she was a doctor, then he might.

"I don't think so", he replied.

Mark picked up his car key's from the coffee table.

" There must be something going around tonight", he said, thoughtfully. "Amanda has a date so I am minding the boy's for her".

Steve was glad that Amanda was on a date. She was too good a catch to not have anyone.

There was a time when he thought about asking her out, year's ago, but he decided against it.

Jack had warned him off.

And the rest was history.

" It's cold out there tonight", Mark noted. "Don't forget to take a jacket. You can take it and if your date gets cold..."

"Thank's dad, but I have been on a date before".

Mark laughed. "I know, just have a good time".

He walked out of the beach house and Steve wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Was meeting an entire stranger a website had picked for him a mistake?

Or was he about to meet the love of his life?.

He would find out in an hour.


	4. Four

**An hour later.**

Amanda stood outside a resturant called "Ligui's". She felt nervous.

She wished that she had worn a coat.

She wore a long, navy blue slip dress, with a sweetheart neckline.

Her hair was up in a sophisticated bun.

She hoped that the website hadn't made a terrible mistake when they picked "Racerboy" for her.

She wondered what it was in her profile that caused the site to pick a man with that name for her.

She looked at her watch. It was 8 o'clock. Her date should...

Someone wolf-whistled at her. She turned around and saw Steve walking towards her.

"What are the chances?" he smiled.

She was confused. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a date", he told her. " at the same place you and your date picked".

Amanda frowned, "He's late".

" Call him and ask him where he is", Steve told her.

She didn't want to tell him the truth.

"He's only a few minutes late", she said, quietly. She looked at Steve, " Who is the lucky girl?"

" I don't know", he admitted.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, "you don't know who your date is?"

He looked sheepish. "No, I met her on a website".

A realization came to Amanda.

He was on time.

" Meet your match?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, how do you know about that?"

"Because I am registered with that website, too", she told him. " Steve, is your name 'racerboy'?".

He sighed. He had realized it, too.

"And you are 'medicgirl'?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I am".

Steve looked around them. It was a busy street. He was working up the courage to ask her something.

" You still wanna have dinner?" he asked.

Amanda noted a hint of flirtation in his voice.

Steve was flirting with her?

She liked that feeling.

"Yes, I would like that very much", she told him.

Steve opened the door to the resturant for her.

" Let's eat", he told her. "I'm starved".

Amanda walked inside, wondering what would happen tonight.


	5. Five

**Chapter 5**

Steve and Amanda sat at a table in Ligui's, talking and laughing about how the website must have had a computer glitch to set them up on a date.

"Actually," Steve confessed, quietly, "I was going to ask you out year's ago".

Amanda looked at him in surprise. " You were? What stopped you?"

"Jack warned me off", Steve told her.

" Typical Jack", Amanda fumed. "He always think's that he knows what is best for me".

" He cares about you and he didn't want you getting hurt", he told her. "I wasn't ready to settle down back then".

Amanda looked at the handsome man, sitting across the table from her. " And what about now?".

He met her gaze, and he could feel the chemistry and attraction that was between them.

Had it always been there and he didn't noticed it before?

"I'm more than ready now to settle down", he told her.

Amanda took a drink from her wine glass. " You know, when Jesse was in charge of that ball, and I was the undercover waitress..."

Steve looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah", he mumbled.

" I saw you looking at me in a way men look at women they find attractive", she teased. "I thought then that you might ask me out".

" You and Ron were still together", Steve said.

Amanda shook her head,"That was after he told me that he had met someone in London".

"Was it?", Steve was surprised by that revelation.

" Yes".

"If I had known then, I would have asked you out", Steve told her. " But, I didn't think that you would go for a man like me".

Amanda smiled, "A detective?"

"You're a doctor", he reminded her. " I'm just..."

She interupted him. "You are you, Steve", she replied. " You are loving, loyal, kind. You are not a man who has to prove how tough he is by bullying people or fighting". She smiled at him. "You are the kind of man that I would be proud to be married to. Proud that my boys would look up to you as a father fugure".

Steve was shocked by her words. " Really?".

Amanda nodded. "Steve, you are a wobderful man, and I think tonight has proven to me just how deep my feeling's for you are".

Steve looked at her. " I feel the same way about you".


	6. Six

**Chapter six**

Steve and Amanda finished dinner and then Steve drove Amanda back to her apartment building.

"Well, this is me", Amanda said, as the pair got to her door.

Steve nodded, " I know", he said. He was disapointed that the night had come to an end.

He could have talked to Amanda all night.

"I would invite you in", Amanda said, " but the babysitter..."

Steve smiled, "is my father, and I love my dad. You know that I do, but I don't know what this is".

Amanda looked at him. " Steve, will you kiss me?"

"As in 'kiss' kiss you?"

'The way I see it, if we kiss each other and it's awkward, or uncomfortable, then we know that it's a non- starter", Amanda explained.

That sounded fair enough to Steve.

He walked close to Amanda, put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He could smell the perfume that she wore and the coconut shampoo that she used to wash her hair.

He felt his heart race as he moved his head down, and his mouth met Amanda's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Amanda put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They kissed for a couple of minutes, and then Amanda broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Well, that wasn't awkward", Amanda noted, in a happy tone.

" No, it wasn't", he agreed. "In fact, it was nice".

" Very nice."

She looked at him, "Steve, I am well aware that we are friend's, and it's always a risk when friend's fall in love".

" I know that it's a risk, but isn't everything?" he replied. "All of the thing's that we have been through, we survived. Me being shot; Dad being framed for murder; Jess being framed for murder".

" I know", she said.

He looked into her dark eyes. He was desperate for her to know the truth about how he felt about her.

The feeling's that he had kept hidden about how he felt about her.

"Amanda, When you were injured in the hospital explosion, when Caitlyn Sweeney blew the hospital up, I was worried that I would lose you", he told her. " You were with Ron and you left, and once again, I pushed the truth about how I loved you, to the back of my mind".

Amanda grinned, "You love me?".

" I always have", Steve admitted. "I just didn't know it at the time".

" Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Amanda looked at him, "I love you, too".

" You do?"

She nodded. "I do, Steve. I have no doubt's about my feeling's for you".

"Amanda Bentley, I am in love with you", he said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

" I love you, too, Steve Sloan", she replied.

The pair kissed again.

The door opened without them noticing, and they only broke apart when they heard a cough.

They looked at the doorway, and saw Mark, Jesse, CJ and Dion all standing, smiling at them.

"Um, we..." Steve started to explain, but Mark cut him off.

"It's about time", he smiled. " Do you know how long I have waited for you two to realize how perfect you are for one another? I thought I'd be old and grey".

Steve laughed, "If it wasn't for a website, we would still be afraid to admit our feeling's for each other".

Jesse nodded in agreement. " It's amazing what a little hacking can do".

Amanda was about to say something to Jesse about his remark, but she didn't.

As she and Steve walked into her apartment, and looked around at her family.

The people she loved.

And she couldn't help but think of her future with Steve. The man that she loved.

 **I think that is the end, but I might decide to add more to it. I hope you enjoyed :).**


End file.
